To Lie The Truth
by YouGottaSingAlong
Summary: I couldn't think of a title, and it is vaguely appropriate. Spoilers for 'Sins of the Father'. Merlin and a bit of Uther's thoughts during the end scenes of SotF
1. The Sword

Disclaimer: Really don't own much. Don't own _Merlin _or any affiliated characters, don't own the dialogue…

Dedications: First **enigma-kar, **hope the exams are going fine, would have greatly appreciated your betaing here, but I wanted to post it tonight, **OutCold **(we'll have that TV show someday), **FadeIntoTheBackground**, yes, I'm sick of Em raving about Grey's too, and **Tiva4evaxxx** (you didn't honestly think I wouldn't give you a dedication? You are being terribly touchy today)

A/N: Heavy spoilers for the end of _The Sins of the Father_. Bit of Merlin and Uther thought process going on. This is probably going to be one of several oneshots related to that scene.

* * *

"Arthur! _Don't,"_ Merlin burst through the doors, seeing Arthur with a look of blind rage staring down at his father, sword tip pressing against the fragile cloth and leather of Uther's jerkin. One thrust would end the King's life. "I know you don't want to do this!"

"My mother is dead, because of _him_." Arthur's sword although not yet having administered the death blow lay unwavering over Uther's chest.

_I could let him die. It would be so much easier if he just died._ "Killing your father won't bring her back. You've lost one parent…" _He had lost a parent, his father, Arthur shouldn't lose his. Not even for… for the good of the kingdom. Merlin's safety meant nothing to Arthur's peace of mind. Wasn't this why he had always fought the Dragon and countless others to prevent Uther's death. _"Do you really want to lose another?"

Uther resolutely preventing himself from shaking in fear – he was famed for it, he would not allow it to defeat him now – backed Merlin up. Seeing immediately the boy's influence upon his master. The mere entrance of the manservant had caused Arthur to stop and listen. His son was looking for a way out; maybe the boy could provide it.

Merlin continued to plead with Arthur, inside though he doubted the very words he spoke. _Uther had committed crimes greater than were imaginable, and now Arthur knew, he could sort it. When he was on the throne of Camelot… it's not his time yet. This is what Margawse wants, she wants Uther to die. _Her intentions may not have been to harm Arthur physically but to bring about Uther's death, but she would be the cause of a lifetime of anguish to Arthur if he was allowed to carry out the challenge she had laid out to him.

"You _heard_ what my mother said. After everything he has done! You believe he deserves to live?" Arthur bellowed, not taking his eyes from his father's face as he continued.

_No, I don't. But you are better than that. Margawse tricked you, you fool, she wants this to happen- _"Margawse… is lying to you." Merlin's voice was hoarse as he pushed the words from his mouth. The filthy, lying words, that were his only option. "She's an enchantress…" _I say it like it's a bad thing; there are enchantresses under these very roofs, who mean no harm. _"She tricked you. That was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion. Everything… everything your mother said to you," This_ is killing him, these words are killing him. He had a part of her back, and I'm killing her again for him. _"Those were Margawse's words… _this _has been her plan all along. And if - if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed. This is what she wants!"

Merlin stopped, convinced he could not continue. Uther took over from him, coming as close as he ever did to begging for his life. Then the inevitable hit the King, Arthur, his son, a night, asked him to swear, to give his word, the most sacred thing he had second only to the one holding a weapon at his chest; swear that he had not caused Igraine's death.

Uther looked at him, knowing that even if he broke his word, he could not lie to the boy's face. Not under these circumstances. Like Merlin he knew that this could be not only the death of himself but the ruin of Arthur's soul.

"I swear on my life, I loved your mother. There isn't a day passes I don't wish she were still alive," he spoke only the truth, his voice wavering with the thought of Igraine, her blue eyes and pale blonde hair still clear in his mind. Always clear in his mind. "I could never have done anything to hurt her." _And I never imagined I would._

As soon as Uther had said this, every man in the room saw before he had made the move that the sword was to fall to the ground, untainted…

Merlin walked in to clear up Arthur's armour, wishing he could be somewhere else, but overcome by the desperate need to check on the prince. Arthur stood leaning gently against the wall as he stared out the window, looking over what would someday be his kingdom.

Without looking at his manservant he spoke, although his tone concealed the underlying bitterness; denial covered it so the note was barely visible to Merlin, Arthur himself did not see it.

"I am indebted to you, Merlin. I became confused… It is once again clear to me that those who practice magic are evil and dangerous… and that is thanks to you."

_No! Not… I did this, I created a monster. Another Uther to persecute and kill people who did nothing. I tried to save him, but he still lost a part of himself. He doesn't even sound human…_

Merlin forced a smile onto his face, holding back tears as he replied.

"Glad I could help."

_Always… I'm here to help._

* * *

Sometimes I really think I'm not all that good a writer, you know, all I seem to do is transcript BBC shows and torture them with additions. I must stop that at some point.


	2. At Home

A/N: This was requested so I generously decided to write it. I don't really like this, but I'm a nice person and I forgot to UD _Reposition _so I owe Em and UD somewhere tonight.

Disclaimer: Still don't own. This has not been betaed, so tell me if you find any errors.

* * *

Merlin passed through the door with a sickening sense of routine. He closed the door behind him, brain not registering the dark shape staring down at Gaius' work. He slipped the bag off, preparing to dump it in a corner before turning in shock. _That is _not _Gaius._

Uther flipped through a journal on Camelot's myths and legends. Magical creatures and their weaknesses. _Most of this is useless. Can nothing be defeated without cursed magic? Someday all will be defeated by sword and mouth. Magic can only ruin so many lives. _He threw the book down.

Merlin panicked, dropping into a hasty bow. _Had Uther known, had he found out...? No, there would be more than just the King if he'd found out. What the hell _was_ he doing in here then? Gaius could be summoned without the risk of mingling with peasants... people, even. How do you behave when your King is in your kitchen?_

"I wanted to thank you in person for your... actions yesterday," He spoke with a low voice. He was sincerely thankful for the boy's assistance, but he had seen his King pinned down by his son, something barely acceptable. Leon had already been punished for disobeying his orders; but without that, Uther doubted he would be alive.."

Merlin wasn't sure if he was allowed to stop bowing his head. And after his encounter with Arthur, he wasn't sure he could stop himself if he looked into the hypocritical eyes of Uther.

Uther looked at the boy as he spoke. Arthur was so often heard calling him variations of 'idiot' and often Uther looked upon the manservant and found himself agreeing. Other times, it was as if the boy were deeper than Gaius and Arthur had on. As if he was hiding something better about himself. He seemed genuinely flattered as Uther spoke. Who wouldn't be? His king was personally telling him that he trusted him with his son.

_An ally against magic? Am I really? _Merlin was taken aback with how many had told him this today. _He fought again so many fellow sorcerers both to fulfil his 'destiny' and to protect Uther. Maybe he was an 'invaluable ally in the fight against magic'. What's he saying?_

"... the will try and corrupt him. You must be extra vigilant." _Right, vigilant. Yes sir. I'm never vigilant. Saved your life a few hundred times, but I'm not vigilant. No. _

"I'll, uh, keeping my eyes... peeled."

Uther nodded, "I know you will." _You will because you're like your uncle, you'll keep Arthur on the right track. Even if it means confronting him. You might prove useful yet. But there was a final..._

"If you ever speak of what happened between Arthur and myself to another living soul, I will have you hanged."

_Nice sentiment to leave me with, my Lord._


End file.
